


Winterfell

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Some Swearing, You Have Been Warned, and minor smut, in the form of masturbation, this one gets dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon and Shireen go to Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M for a reason. Also, I'm trash.

Rickon was dozing off in his seat. He was trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid getting hit by anyone walking down the aisle. This was by far the best experience he expected to have. He was finally going back to his hometown: Winterfell. While that alone was enough to make him ecstatic, he was even happier because of the girl sitting next to him.

Shireen Baratheon had been dating him for the past six months, and she made his life infinitely better. Shireen had fully accepted Rickon with all of his faults and problems, and Rickon had done the same for her. Although Rickon still firmly believed that Shireen had no faults. Rickon was currently watching his girlfriend look excitedly out the window.

“Rickon!” she called, tapping his arm. “Look, there’s still snow.”

Rickon leaned over Shireen to look out the window. Mostly, he was doing it to lean over her, but there was snow there, too. Rickon turned to look at Shireen, and he could see all the excitement in her eyes.

“It probably won’t stop snowing for another month or so,” Rickon said. “We’ve missed the worse of it, though. It’s already starting to get warmer.”

“This is warmer?” Shireen asked, looking at Rickon incredulously.

“It used to snow for years on end up here,” Rickon told her. “This is much warmer.”

Shireen curled up next to Rickon, grabbing his arm. “Are you excited to be back?”

Rickon bit his lip. He didn’t really know what to expect. He hadn’t seen or heard from anyone in Winterfell for almost three years. “I’m excited to be going home,” Rickon said. “I’m not sure about everything else. I’m sure everyone I knew changed when I went to Skagos.”

“Skagos?” Shireen asked, having never heard the word before.

Rickon let out a small laugh. “Are you finally using your ability to unlock my tragic backstory?” he asked playfully. “It’s been months and now you decide to complete the side quest?”

Shireen rolled her eyes at Rickon. “Just tell me, silly.”

“Well, it started a long time ago,” he said. “Basically, I had older brothers who would pick on me, so I learned to defend myself early on. When I was eleven, I had this friend – Wex – and he liked to pick fights he couldn’t finish. One day, he ran up to me, said he was in deep shit and asked for help. I told him to hide, hoping that I could pretend to know nothing and get off easy. Unfortunately, Wex had picked a fight with some kids who were much older than us. The three of them came at me, and I couldn’t give Wex up. So I fought them, and I won. The three guys ended up in the hospital, and I ended up at Skagos Correction School for Troubled Boys.”

“Some friend,” Shireen mumbled.

“The worst part is that I still don’t know what the fight was about,” Rickon said. “I haven’t heard from Wex since.”

“That sucks.”

“Not really,” Rickon muttered. “I mean, I got to meet you because of it.”

A blush rose up on Shireen’s cheeks and she quickly looked back out the window. Rickon leaned over to kiss her temple, making the blush deepen. Rickon laced his fingers through Shireen’s and rested back in his seat. Soon, they would be in Winterfell, and he’d need to figure out what he was going to do with Shireen while they were up here.

\--

“That’s your house?” Shireen asked incredulously.

In front of the two was the massive castle that the Starks had occupied for centuries. Shireen stared up at the massive two-story building that looked much larger than two stories. Rickon just laughed and went to unlock the front door.

“This is the ancestral home of the entire Stark family,” Rickon said. “It’s been remodeled and stuff, but a lot of it is just as ancient as it used to be. Want to come inside?”

Shireen ran up the front steps to follow Rickon inside. She found herself in a massive room that was turned into a living room.

“Arya and Gendry aren’t getting here until tomorrow,” Rickon said, pocketing his phone. “So we have the night to ourselves. Want a tour?”

Shireen nodded and followed Rickon through the massive house. Rickon led her through the upper story first, pointing out which bedrooms belonged to his siblings and the library. After putting their luggage in his room, they went back downstairs to look through the kitchen, dining room, and an open hall.

“Your house sigil?” Shireen asked, gesturing to a large banner on the wall.

“Yup,” Rickon said. “The direwolf of House Stark. This hall used to be used for feasts and welcoming guests and stuff, but now it’s like a museum of old Stark stuff. There’s some armor, swords, banners, marriage cloaks, furs… It’s like we’re hoarding our history in here.”

“It’s nice,” Shireen said, reaching out to touch the fur lining of a marriage cloak. “They’d get married in these?”

Rickon nodded. “There was something similar to it in the south, except us northerners didn’t use septons or whatever,” Rickon said. “It’s kind of nice to look at though. Though, I still prefer the crypts.”

“Crypts?” Shireen was looking at Rickon like he was crazy.

“Oh yeah,” Rickon said. “Every member of the Stark family is buried in the crypts here.”

“In the house?”

“Not _in_ the house,” Rickon said. “In the crypts, which are a ways away from the house. No one’s going to haunt you. I promise.”

Shireen and Rickon found their way back into his room. Shireen burrowed into his blankets while he lit the fireplace.

“Do you all have fireplaces in your rooms?” Shireen asked.

“You kind of had to if you were snowed in for weeks on end,” Rickon explained. “We do have a heater now, but I prefer the fire.”

He settled down on his bed, and Shireen climbed out from the blankets to curl up next to him.

“So we’re all alone for the night?” Shireen asked, biting her lip.

“Yup,” Rickon said. “Just the two of us.”

They sat in silence for a while until Shireen started to kiss Rickon playfully. Her kisses moved from his shoulder to his neck before she leaned over to kiss him full on the mouth. Rickon let himself kiss Shireen with all the energy he had in him. Shireen let out a small sigh against his lips. She pulled back slightly.

“I want to have sex with you,” she said quite boldly.

Immediately, Rickon knew his body was reacting. He had been planning on waiting for Shireen as long as it took. Yet, here she was, asking for it. Rickon sat up to look her directly in her eyes. There was something in her gaze that made Rickon question her decision. He kissed her again and watched her eyes show a completely different emotion when she pulled away.

“You don’t want to have sex,” he said. “It’s okay.”

“But I–” Shireen stopped, fumbling for words.

“Yes, my dear?” Rickon said, kissing her across the jaw. “What is it?”

Shireen frowned slightly, crossing her legs. “I don’t know… I just–”

Rickon carefully watched as Shireen squirmed about next to him. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, and there was some tension in her muscles. 

_Oh._

Rickon grabbed Shireen by her hips and pulled her onto his lap, making sure she was straddling one of his thighs. He reached up to cup her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. 

“You don’t want sex, dear,” Rickon said, bouncing his leg up slightly.

“Rickon, I – Oh, _Rickon_ ,” Shireen whimpered.

Fuck. Rickon watched as Shireen bit her lip. If Rickon knew anything for sure, it was that if she was ever going to say his name again, he wanted her to say it like that. Rickon continued to move his leg up against her. He reached out for her hips and helped her to grind against him.

“You just think you want sex,” Rickon murmured into her ear. “But you don’t want that, you want an orgasm.”

“But I—”

Rickon shushed her, pressing kisses to her face. “Just tell me what you want, my sweet girl,” he whispered. “Let me know what you need.”

Shireen’s eyes were closed, but she looked up to see Rickon. Her pupils were blown wide. Rickon gave her a reassuring smile before we went back to kissing her along the jaw.

“Come closer,” Shireen whispered.

Continuing to kiss Shireen soundly, Rickon worked his hands under her waistband. He circled her hips until he made it to the juncture between her thighs. She moaned loudly. Rickon was fully aware of the effect her noises were having on his body. He tried to put the thought aside, as he doted on his girlfriend. She had likely never had this experience before, and he could get his whenever. He needed to make this about her.

Rickon leaned Shireen back onto his bed. He kissed his way down her neck, giving himself space to rid her of her pants. He resolved to keep his on regardless of what she did or said. Running his hands back up her legs, he began to feel his way around her legs, letting her get comfortable with the proximity. After a few minutes, she relaxed next to him. Shireen leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. Rickon smiled against her mouth, and slowly moved his hand against her core.

Rickon watched Shireen’s eyes widen slightly before she let out a heavy sigh. He let his fingers explore her folds and work up to her clit. He ran his hand back down, slipping a finger inside of her. Shireen gasped but reached out to grab his face, kissing him fully. Rickon slowly began moving, stretching her out slowly and finding her clit with the heel of his hand.

“Rickon,” she mumbled. “I – I can’t…”

“Shh, it’s okay, my dear,” Rickon whispered. “Just relax.”

“I don’t – I can’t–” Shireen stammered.

“Yes, you can,” Rickon encouraged. “Just tell me if I need to do anything.”

Shireen kissed him again, and Rickon inserted another finger into her. He steadily began to move faster and pressed into her clit more. Shireen was squirming under his touch, moving into him more. Rickon took her reassurance and kept moving. He began to press kisses against the side of her face.

Shireen was trembling under his touch. “Rickon, I don’t – I’m–” 

“Let it happen, sweetie,” Rickon murmured against her ear. “I’m right here for you.”

Rickon felt her entire body clench and release. Shireen fell back onto the bed, and Rickon realized how tense she had been. Shireen’s chest and face were flushed red, and she was breathing hard. He slowly removed his hand and went to kiss her.

“Better?” he asked.

Shireen turned into him, humming. “That was amazing,” she said. “Is that what sex feels like?”

Rickon let out a small laugh. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Right,” Shireen mumbled. “You’re not a girl.”

“That, and I’ve never had sex,” Rickon said, kissing her temple.

Shireen looked up at him. Her gaze looked clouded. “But how did you know to…?”

“My brothers are not the quietest people,” Rickon said. “I learned a bit too much from them. Do you want to go again?”

Shireen shook her head. “I’m kind of sleepy now.”

Rickon nodded, kissing her lightly on the lips. “First, you need to clean up,” he said. “If there’s anything I learned from my stupid brothers, it’s that girls can get infections if they aren’t clean. Come on.”

Looping his arm around her back, Rickon led her into the bathroom to let her clean up. Rickon turned on the shower for her and washed his hands off quickly. He turned to Shireen and gave her a deep kiss.

“I’ll be waiting for you in bed,” he said.

She nodded, and Rickon left her to shower. Rickon went to put another log on the fire before he put on his pajamas. He settled down into the blankets and waited Shireen to return. Not three minutes later, Shireen curled up against him. She kissed the hinge of his jaw.

“Thank you, Rickon,” she mumbled, the fog of sleep in her voice.

“Anytime, sweetie,” Rickon said, kissing her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. “Goodnight, Shireen.”

\--

The next morning, Rickon was surprised to find Shireen in his arms. Rickon looked down at her and let a flood of emotions course through him. She was here, and that was all he needed. Her presence made him calm, and he had never been happier. Rickon brushed the hair from her face and she leaned into his touch. Rickon couldn’t help but smile at her sleeping form. She just made everything better for him. Rickon ran his fingers across her smooth skin; even the slightly grayed side of her face was soft to the touch. Feeling his way across her face, she slowly began to wake up.

“Good morning, Rickon,” Shireen mumbled, turning into him.

Rickon smiled down at her, watching her rub at her eyes to wake herself up. “Good morning,” he said softly. “Do you want to go see if we can make breakfast?”

Shireen nodded and began stretching in the confined space of his arms. Rickon quickly kissed her cheek before jumping out of bed. Shireen laughed at him as he changed into clothes for the day.

“Are we going out today?” she asked.

“Well, you are here to see Winterfell,” Rickon said, pulling on his shoes. “I figured I could take you some place myself before my dad takes you to all the sights.”

“I see,” Shireen said, rummaging through her bag to find clothes.

Rickon kissed Shireen, reminded her to dress warm and ran off to the kitchen. Rickon still felt like he was living in a dream. He finally felt like he was home. He was surrounded by snow, and the cold invigorated him. Not to mention that he had a girl he loved with him. Rickon stared into the refrigerator for a solid minute, letting his thoughts wander until Shireen came up behind him.

“If you just wanted to be cold, you can go outside,” she said, hugging him from behind.

Rickon closed the door to the refrigerator. “There’s nothing in there,” he said. “I was hoping that by staring at it, something would magically appear.”

“That’s not exactly how food works,” Shireen told him.

“Do you want to go out for breakfast?” Rickon asked Shireen.

They walked into the main town of Winterfell, talking lightly about their surroundings. Shireen commented on the snow every few minutes. Apparently, she had only seen snow fall twice before. Rickon would jokingly remark that it was, indeed, still snowing every time. Eventually, they found their way inside a café to get breakfast. Rickon and Shireen laughed their way through the meal, earning plenty of looks from the surrounding customers. Before leaving, Shireen excused herself to the bathroom. Rickon was stacking silverware on his mug when someone sat across from him.

“Rickon Stark?”

Rickon looked up to see a somewhat familiar girl sitting across from him. She was looking at him expectantly.

“Rickon?” she asked again. “It’s me. Lyanna?”

“Oh, right,” Rickon said. He wasn’t prepared to handle this conversation. “You look different.”

“Well, you’ve been gone for a few years,” Lyanna said. “Things were bound to change. How was Skagos?”

“Um, okay,” Rickon said, glancing around for Shireen.

“Alys and I were talking about you the other day,” Lyanna went on. “You know, about how you must have changed. I must say, you’re quite handsome now, and you don’t look nearly as wild as Wex said you were.”

“Wex said I was wild?” Rickon asked, looking to Lyanna.

Lyanna nodded. “Yeah, he seemed to think you still went about picking fights. Anyway, I have to get back to my shift. I’ll see you around.”

As Lyanna left, Shireen took her place. “Who was that?” she asked.

“Lyanna Mormont, an old classmate,” Rickon said. He tried to focus on talking to Shireen, but his thoughts were elsewhere. “Ready to go?”

As Rickon left the café, Lyanna gave him a small wave and a smile. Her smile faltered when she caught sight of Shireen, and she gave Rickon a confused look. Rickon simply moved Shireen out the door, leading her nowhere in particular.

“Where are we going next?” Shireen asked Rickon, grabbing onto his arm.

“I’m not sure,” Rickon said. “All the good things I can think of showing you are back at the house.”

Shireen laughed at him. “We can always head back, and you can show me these good things.”

Rickon was about to agree, when a shout came from behind him. Shireen turned around immediately, and Rickon resisted cringing.

“Stark, you dick! Say hi at least,” the voice kept calling.

Rickon knew it was Wex, and he should have expected this kind of behavior. Rickon turned around slowly, facing Wex for the first time in three years.

“Hey, Wex,” Rickon said. He felt Shireen turn to him at the mention of the name.

“When were you going to tell us you were here?” Wex asked. He glanced briefly at Shireen and made a face before turning back to Rickon. “Seriously, man, the guys are gonna be stoked. They were planning on getting shitfaced tonight, and you are more than welcome to join us.”

“That sounds fun,” Shireen mumbled.

Rickon stopped himself from laughing at her response.

“Yeah, well, no one asked you,” Wex said, recoiling again from Shireen. He grabbed Rickon by the arm and pulled him a few paces away. “Who’s the girl? What’s wrong with her face?”

“Nothing’s wrong with her face, Wex,” Rickon said defensively, pulling his arm out of Wex’s grip. “She looks fine.”

“So she’s a good fuck?” Wex asked. “Wanna share her around? I’m sure we can get Alys or Lyanna to join us.”

Rickon could feel his anger boiling to the surface. He knew that of all people Wex was the most likely to be superficial, but he could not stand it anymore. Shireen was much more than the grayness of her face. Shireen was fire and excitement, demure and elegance. Wex simply couldn’t see past her looks.

“I’m not sharing her with anyone, asshole,” Rickon said.

Wex looked shocked. “You’re going to keep a good fuck from me? Come on, bro… You can do better. And we can’t let her go to waste, right?”

“Rickon,” Shireen called.

Rickon cursed inwardly. She could probably hear everything Wex was saying. The kid never knew how to keep his voice down. Rickon need to bail out and get back to Shireen before he acted without thinking.

“Just fuck off, Wex,” Rickon said, turning back to Shireen. Some friendships were better off lost.

Rickon was at Shireen’s side, trying to think up an apology for her, when Wex shouted at them again.

“Everyone’s gonna hate hearing that you’re with some ugly bitch, Stark!” 

Rickon watched Shireen’s face fall. Her mouth went into a hard frown, and her eyes immediately were wet with tears. Rickon turned around quickly, walking over to Wex and grabbing him by his jacket.

“Insult my girlfriend one more time, Wex,” Rickon threatened. “Just try it.”

Raising his fist for good measure, Rickon waited for Wex to react. He felt Shireen’s hand on his elbow, pushing it down slightly. Dropping Wex on the snow, Rickon turned to Shireen. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into his chest. Finally the shock wore off Wex.

“She’s your girlfriend?” Wex asked. “You can do better, Stark.”

Rickon turned to Wex, ready to do him in. He didn’t even care about consequences anymore. He needed to protect Shireen and make her feel safe. Before he could land a blow, a mass of black fur pounced on Wex, pinning him to the ground.

“Shaggy?” Rickon called.

“Get your mutt off me!” Wex called.

Shaggydog’s front paws were on Wex’s shoulders, and the sheer weight of the dog was keeping him down. A loud growl escaped Shaggydog, making Wex flinch. Shaggydog’s fangs were bared. Rickon shrugged. At this point, he couldn’t control his dog, and he didn’t really care to after what Wex said.

“Shaggy, heel!” Shireen called.

Immediately, Shaggydog backed off of Wex and went to stand next to Shireen. He still looked poised to attack until Shireen placed a hand between his ears. Shaggydog sat down and reached his snout up to lick Shireen’s hand. Shireen was glaring at Wex. The only thing Rickon was paying attention to was the fact that her cheeks were still wet with tears.

“Stupid dog,” Wex grumbled, getting up and brushing the snow off his clothes.

“Smarter than you,” Shireen said loudly.

Rickon felt a bubble of pride in his chest. He watched as Shireen walked up to Wex and glared at him so fiercely, he fell back into the snow.

“Now, I have more control over these boys than anyone else,” she said calmly. “And if you dare insult Rickon again, I won’t stop Shaggydog from tearing your throat out. Do you understand?”

Wex nodded weakly, rushing to his feet and running off. Rickon went up to Shireen, pushing her tears away with his thumbs. He cradled her against his chest, and Shaggydog came up behind Shireen, pushing her into Rickon.

“Did you have to lump me in with my dog?” Rickon asked a few moments later.

Shireen let out a small laugh. “That was a poor choice of words,” she said, blinking away her tears. “It got the point across, though.”

“Yeah, you scared the shit out of him,” Rickon said, smiling. “I suppose yours is the fury, but you should know that he’s wrong. I can’t do better than you. You’re the best. If anything, I’m the worst you can do…”

Shireen slapped Rickon hard. Rickon blinked in shock.

“Don’t you dare insult yourself to make me feel better, Rickon Stark,” Shireen said. “It doesn’t do either of us justice.”

Rickon smiled, despite the fact that his cheek was still burning. “Yes, dear.”

“Good.” 

Shireen turned back in the direction of the Stark house, calling Shaggydog to follow. Rickon went after her belatedly, slowing a few steps behind them. He tried to wrap his mind around how he managed to stumble across the best girl in the entire world. Rickon looked over to a nearby garden where a few winter roses were in full bloom. Rickon picked one and stripped it of its thorns. He raced in front of Shireen, stopping her in her tracks. She gave him a confused look.

“You really are perfect, you know,” Rickon said. He gathered up some of her hair, pulling it from her face. Then, he tucked the rose behind her ear.

_Oh._

There was that feeling again. The feeling that hits him hard in the gut every time he looked into Shireen’s eyes. Now, he recognized it. It was familiarity. It was comfort. It was home. Her eyes were a perfect match to the rose. Rickon had always admired the winter roses, but he never made the connection to the color of Shireen’s eyes. But there it was. It was her. It was Shireen. Shireen was familiarity. Shireen was comfort. Shireen was home.

“Rickon?” Shireen asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

A grin spread across Rickon’s face. He gently cupped Shireen’s face and pressed his lips to hers. Shireen laughed into the kiss, and Rickon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Rickon didn’t need to be in Winterfell for this. He just needed to be wherever Shireen was. Rickon got caught up in kissing Shireen until his phone rang. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Shireen to answer it.

“Your dog escaped.” Arya.

“Yeah, I know,” Rickon said. “And he almost ripped out someone’s throat.”

“Did they deserve it?”

Rickon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he did.”

“Then everything’s fine,” Arya said. “I’ll be waiting for you to get back. There’s no food here.”

Rickon hung up on his sister and turned back to Shireen.

“Do we need to go back?” Shireen asked.

“Yup,” Rickon said. “I want to do something first, though. Come on.”

Rickon led Shireen around the Stark’s house and into the lightly forested wood behind it. Shireen grabbed his hand as they walked further into the woods.

“We’re not going to crypts, are we?” Shireen asked.

“No,” Rickon replied. “I, er, wanted to show you the Heart Tree.”

“What’s a Heart Tree?”

“Remember the marriage cloak?” Rickon prompted. “Well, the marriage took place before the Heart Tree, with the Northern Gods as the only witnesses who mattered.”

Rickon stepped into the clearing with Heart Tree, leading Shireen in front of it. He began unbuttoning his jacket.

“Basically, if people wanted to be married, they just went to a Heart Tree,” Rickon said. “A cloak with the house sigil would be placed over the bride’s shoulders, the husband would offer his protection for their lifetimes, and they would kiss.”

“Rickon, you’re going to get cold,” Shireen said. There was a small blush on her cheeks.

“Stark men don’t get cold easily,” Rickon said, shrugging out of his jacket. “I’ve no cloak to offer you, but I love you, Shireen Baratheon. I will protect you in any way that I can for as long as you will let me.”

Rickon reached forward to unzip Shireen’s jacket, pulling it off her shoulders, and draping it over Shaggydog, who was obediently sitting beside them. Then, he placed his jacket over her shoulders. 

“You have my cloak and my sworn vow of protection,” Rickon said steadily. “If you want my kiss, all you have to do is take it.”

Shireen let out a small laugh, stepping toward Rickon. “Easier said than done,” she said. “Stark men are also quite tall. But you may have my kiss, Rickon Stark, because I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rickon and Shireen being cute, hormonal teenagers together. And protective Shaggydog for Direwaggle42.  
> Not sure if I should end this series here or not. Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
